dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Direcitoner 12
Welcome to the ! Hi Direcitoner 12, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Direcitoner 12 page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jiskran (Talk) 09:49, February 11, 2013 Talk Page Start Sorting Hi ! Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Roleplay Wiki, or DARP as most of us call it here. I'm LittleRedCrazyHood, but most people call me Red. I'm an admin here, so if you need any help, just owl me! Word bubbles Hi Direcitoner 12, I'm Jiskran, an Admin here. I need to ask you to do something when you create a new section for your chars. Please use 'Heading 3' not 'Heading 2', I'm afraid it makes a difference. :P Thanks, Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:33, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Hi, I'm Nymira and I would like to help with your talk bubble. I noticed that you are using the whole code for your talk bubble when you post as Katherine. There is an easier way, create a template. Example - If you click this link Template:Kyarah you will see the Talk Bubble code for my character Kyarah Lolin. All I have to do is type that--> I can set up a template for you and show you the easy way to use it. :D Nymi (talk) 11:53, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Talk-bubble I saw how you were using the whole code for Katherine La Bruiller's talk bubble, so I make you a talk-bubble. How, all you need to type is: If you want to change how it looks or anything, go to Template:Direcitoner 12. Don't worry about the other one, it's for later. Rabbitty (talk) 13:27, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorting I sorted your character, but there really is no need to say that she is distantly related to the Malfoys or Parkinsons, but the Blacks are OK. Pause please OK, Direcitoner 12, we have a problem, because your talk bubbles for Angelique especially are somehow removing everyone else's posts, or at least hiding them from sight. I need to ask you not to post for a while, until we figure out what the problem is. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 11:43, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok, sure........I was wondering where all the posts for people are going, anyway can I use the talk bubbles for Katherine?Her's isn't removing the others' posts but I'll understand if not......:) Direcitoner 12 (talk) 11:50, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Sadly, your last post for Katherine at Ollivander's did the same, so please just wait until we know what is happening. The good news is, they seem to be only masking the other posts, not deleting them. A : I'm currently fixing the posts. The reason is that you kept putting at the end of your posts please refrain from adding the includeonly tags at the bottom of your roleplaying. Thanks! 13:20, February 15, 2013 (UTC) that isn't allowed Angelique shouldn't know that Avril is a blood traitor. Avril or anybody else never gave her that information and it's not allowed. So can you please change your post. If you were roleplay with an admin you could get a warning for that. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'I Miss You, I Miss Your Smile and I will shed A Tear Every Once and a While']] 16:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry you had to change. I'm just letting you know for the future. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'I Miss You, I Miss Your Smile and I will shed A Tear Every Once and a While']] 14:17, February 16, 2013 (UTC)